


Spring Kisses

by aprilwinks (sleepysauce)



Series: i pray it's you and me in the end [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysauce/pseuds/aprilwinks
Summary: Kuroro wakes up to a sweet surprise from his husband.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: i pray it's you and me in the end [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089575
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	Spring Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thwipp_Thwipp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thwipp_Thwipp/gifts).



> dedicated to thwip, my bff and my homegirl and best bitch.
> 
> Also, krkr fluff is what we all need.

Kuroro felt a curious stirring beside him. He lightly peeled one eye open. 

Kurapika, his husband, shuffled closer to him. Bringing his arms around Kuroro’s strong shoulders and pushing his lithe chest to Kuroro’s broad ones. Cute.

Nowadays it was hard to think of a life where he wasn’t snuggled up beside his lovely blonde. Impossible. It was impossible to think that he lived a life where he did not wake up to a seafoam blue and golden hair tussled before him.

Kuroro heard Kurapika softly sigh out. His yawn was akin to a kitten and he felt the other stretch his long limbs out. Before hurriedly returning them to Kuroro’s arms.

Kuroro smiled. 

Kurapika suddenly stopped his movements. It's strange. Kuroro instinctively pressed closer to soothe his mate and used hatsu to detect any presence. His nen, a cold sliver compressing his body, felt nothing. There was no one.

Then why was Kurapika feeling uncomfortable?

Did he smell? Kuroro bit the inside of his mouth. He only showered last night and Kurapika did like cleanliness. Maybe he dirtied both of them too much last night. Slick still pooled around Kurapika’s legs, sticking Kuroro’s legs to them both.

It was a pleasant scent though. Wildflowers, honeydew, and endless strawberry fields. Kurapika’s scent was fresh and filtered away any of Ryuuseigais dirt and influence.

Kurapika jostled in Kuroros' closeness. 

Kuroko's stomach clenched. Did Kurapika feel comfortable because of him?

Kurapika wormed his way out of Kuroro's embrace and instead - to his delightful surprise - laid down bare on Kuroro's chest.

Well, this was new.

Kuroro’s broad frame made Kurapika feel small like he was an island in an endless sea.

Kurapika placed his elbows on Kuroros's chest. Most likely to rest his chin. Kurapika does that sometimes. It’s a cute habit, Kuroro thinks as he tries not to shift his hips closer to Kurapika.

Patience. He reminds himself that he was truly curious to see what Kurapika would do next. Although Kurapika gave him sultry looks and half-lidded glances, he wasn’t as truly forward as Kuroro wanted him to be.

“This will do,” Kurapika murmured, gripping Kuroro’s deep collar bones and leaning close to his pale face.

Kuroro stifled a sigh of content as he felt Kurapika’s cherry lips peck him lightly. His heart swelled with warmth. He forced his arms to tighten and his muscles to clench. As much as he wanted to embrace his adorable husband, he also _very_ wanted to see where this would go next.

Kurapika didn’t just stop there. No, that little minx bowed down again. Enriching Kuroro’s face with more tiny flecks of lips. One on his forehead, two on his cheeks, one on the tip of his tall nose, and another delicate one on his chin.

Well, this was a great wake-up call.

Kuroro could almost purr at the heart-rendering actions his mate was doing to him, _for him._

Kurapika went lax on his chest again. Oh? Was he going for a deeper kiss this time-

Before Kuroro could finish his thought, Kurapika suddenly kissed his neck. Going lower with every soft peck. Flooding Kuroro’s pale neck with a sweet dusting of petal lips.

Kuroro felt his face flush. Blood reaching to his pale face, his veins on fire, and his muscles quaking from the sweetness that Kurapika displayed. He could die at his very moment and he would be fine with it.

“Okay, 12,” Kurapika said proudly, grinning to himself. “I could do more but,” Kurapika laid down on his mate's chest, content to lie on his strong pecs. “I don’t think I could handle more than 12,” He rubbed a small circle, tracing Kuroro’s muscle lines.

Kurapika let out a gasp when he felt strong arms capture him. “Oh? Only 12?” Kuroro, his sly husband said, kissing Kurapika’s cheek.

“I’m quite wounded you know,” Kuroro said, dejected. Pouting his lips as he let go of the struggling Kurta in favor of wrapping his arms securely around his thin waist.

“To think my mate would only kiss me 12 times and no more,” Kuroro dramatically sighed, pinching Kurapika’s thighs. “Am I that repulsive?” 

Kurapika bristled. His face glowed ruby red and he hid his blush from Kuroro’s sneaky eyes, he laid his head down on his pecs.

“It’s not about the kisses,” Kurapika whispered. Shielding his face by wrapping his hands around his head.

“Oh?” Kuroro asked, pushing Kurapika up to his neck.

“It’s a Kurtan spring tradition. In the spring, we kiss our mates, and depending on the number of kisses we can give before our partner wakes up. The number will be…” Kurapika wrapped his arms around him tighter. Embarrassment tugged at his movements.

Kurapika didn’t utter a sound when he felt Kuroro grinding against him. Or when Kuroro started licking a long trail up his neck. Those tactics won’t work on Kurapika.

“The number?”

Kurapika’s eyes widened at the genuine expression Kuroro showed him. Full of longing and was that hope?

Kurapika pursed his lips. He couldn’t, he shouldn’t - Kuroro most likely would already know.

He gave up.

“Is the number of spring pups we would have,” Kurapika finished for him. Looking everywhere around the room except for Kuroro’s soulful eyes tearing away at his resolve piece by piece.  
Kurapika was quickly engulfed with a tornado of kisses.

“Why 12?” Kuroro asked after finally letting go for air.

“You said you wanted a family like the Spiders and I figured 12 had some importance to you so I…” Kurapika rambled, rubbing his face of the dozens of kisses Kuroro stole from him.

There was silence. Kurapika looked back at his shell-shocked husband. Did he say something wrong? He was expecting Kuroro to assault him with more love instead he received a blank expression.

“Will you marry me again?”

“WHAT?” Kurapika said, lifting himself off of Kuroros chest. Sitting down and grappling with the blankets close together. Draping his slim figure, hiding them from Kuroro's watchful gaze.  
  
“I know I already proposed but…”

Kurapika couldn’t tell if Kuroro was being serious but that expression. Kuroro looked so relieved and flattered.

“I want to renew our marriage again,”

Kurapika bit his lips. He glanced at his pretty princess cut ruby ring adorned on his left hand.

“Before or after the 12 pups?”

With Kuroro’s eyes flashing that _special glint_. It was safe to say that Kuroro wanted to renew their marriage before their lovely 12 pups.


End file.
